


Liquor and Soda Pop

by bearinapotatosack



Series: 12 Days of Spones [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunk Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eggnog, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, M/M, Mischief, Sharing Clothes, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Leonard had a few too many brandies, and eggnogs, with Mr. Scott and Spock just wants to go to bed.~~Day 11 of 12 Days of Spones- Cold
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: 12 Days of Spones [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Liquor and Soda Pop

"Yer hands're cold, Spocky," Leonard slurred and blew some warmth into their hands. "Why ain't you got gloves on?"

"My hands are their usual temperature, Leonard," Spock said, hoisting him up a bit higher as he slumped in his embrace.

A choir sang as they passed, their song holy and pristine. Lights twinkled in the shop windows. Stars glowed in their places far off in the sky. The ground wasn't frosted, they were in San Francisco after all, but the cobbled tiles were still sturdy from the cold.

Leonard began to hum a song under his breath, swaying and giggling as he got more and more into his tune. Spock grumbled under his breath and clenched his hand around his waist tighter.

His pace quickened as he tried to get them to their apartment. Yet his efforts were halted when Leonard got to his favourite part of the song.

" _Say hey good lookin'_  
_What't'ya got cookin'?_  
_How's about cookin' somethin' up wit' me?_ " 

Spock smirked, "As always you are determined to contradict me,"

Bones nodded and continued to sing and sway his way across the width of the street. His footsteps overlapped as he spun around in circles.

"Leonard, as entertaining your performance is, we must return home before our internal temperatures decrease below the desired level," He followed after him and reached out to grab his extended arm just before it was swooshed away.

Leonard giggled to himself, "Missed," and started the chase began. Spock would take a few large steps and make a jab at him. He would twirl away declaring his failure. Every time he turned his footing slipped as he reached up higher onto his toes to outstretch him. 

"Leonard, will you please quit your antics so we can return home?"

Another giggle, "Nope, yer hands are cold," He wagged a finger at him. "And I don' like cold hands,"

He started to run down the street. Spock went after him with a huff as he watched the scene unfold. 

Leonard swirled in the growing mist. His hands reached out to the moon as he sang his song louder and louder to drown out the disgruntled sounds coming from Spock.

He lept into the air with a smile on his face. His forehead folded in concentration as he tried to stick the landing. A thud shook the air.

Leonard did not stick the landing.

"Leonard, ashayam?" Spock reached where he lay face down on the cobbles. "Are you seriously injured?"

Giggles came from the stretched out heap on the floor. He was perfectly okay.

"Will you, now, return with me to out apartments for sleep and cuddling?" He watches as Bones lifted his head and offered a hand. 

"Can I get some kisses when I get up?" His tone was quiet and shy.

"Of course," 

He shakily got up off the cobbles and wobbled into Spock's cold embrace, "Will you wear a sweater when we cuddle?" He held out two fingers for a Vulcan kiss as he welcomed the ones being peppered on his flushed cheeks. He then nestled his head into the soft wool of the thick scarf around the Vulcan's neck.

"Anything you require to get a good night's rest, Leonard," They both leaned their heads back to look at the tall block of apartments in front of them. Spock made it to the door and leaned against the lift as they zoomed up to their home.

"I do have an idea to avoid situations like that in the future," He started, Leonard didn't reply, being half-asleep in the cosy warmth of Spock's neck and shoulder. "Perhaps I should chaperone you and Mr Scott if you insist on drinking Brandy and Eggnog all night, without taking breaks for water?"

"Sounds...like a good...idea," Leonard breathed between yawns.

He fell silent from there, letting Spock feed him water and undress him. And just like he promised, he shrouded himself in his fuzzy pink jumper, which Leonard insisted on stealing on particularly bad days.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Leonard is singing is Hey Good Lookin' by Hank Williams. He's a country boy who sings country songs so it fits very well.
> 
> Also I admire Spock's patience. I cannot imagine how many times he's had to deal with a giggly playful drunk Bones.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, leave a kudos and a comment if you did!


End file.
